Série de minis OS
by Lokness
Summary: Tous les jours où je pourrai venir : un mini OS à partir d'un mot ou un défi... Tous les personnages y passeront ! 15
1. Bluff

**Tadadam ! me revoilà en grande forme ! Je poursuis la traduction de "The sorting hat" cet aprèm', et en attendant je vous poste un petit OS de 100 mots... le premier d'une longue liste. Je vais - tous les jours si possible - prendre un mot et écrire un mini-OS de moins de 500 mots dessus. Evidemment, les idées et défis sont bienvenus !**

**J'ai updaté Baiser volé, et je continue ma longue fic, donc pour l'instant je ne suis pas trop en retard. je vais bientôt commencer aussi la traduction d'un super SB/RL, mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite !**

**Aujourd'hui, le mot était "poker" ( donné par mon père même s'il ne sait pas comment je vais le malmener )...**

**Rating : tous publics**

**Personnages : les Maraudeurs**

**Genre : ironie, humour un peu noir...

* * *

**

**POKER**

Remus Lupin était imbattable aux échecs, prévoyant plusieurs tours à l'avance tous les coups de ses adversaires. Les pièces elles-mêmes semblaient lui accorder une confiance infinie, ce qui lui rendait la tâche encore plus facile.

Sirius Black et James Potter, eux, jouaient à l'aveuglette, tandis que Peter Pettigrew se contentait de les observer se faire battre à plate couture : les règles étaient bien trop compliquées pour son esprit.

Une distraction Moldue leur avait cependant permis de se mettre tous d'accord : le Poker. Peter y gagnait souvent, grâce à de nombreux coups de bluff. Cela les faisait toujours beaucoup rire.

* * *

**Alors ? Bon, je sais, si je suis payée ( en reviews :p ) à la quantité, j'irai pas loin LOOL... mais c'est l'occasion de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Le mot de demain a été donné par ma mère : "lettre".**

**Lok'**

**Au passage, j'ai des remerciements à faire : Dark and devil time, loulou2a, Angelwyn, Colibri vert, Lorelei Candice Black, Eliza Poufsouffle, Lynshan, et Alana Chantelune pour leurs reviews sur Baiser volé. Mais aussi Misssagagemini pour l'avoir mise dans ses favoris.**


	2. Déclaration

**Deuxième petit OS, toujours en 100 mots ( C'est dur !! ) pour continuer la série... Que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer pour le chapitre précédent , ça fait toujours plaisir... Je poste ce soir, ne sachant pas si je pourrai passer demain... Donc, je vous fait une faveur... A votre tour :p**

**Rien ne m'appartiens, je ne touche pas une cacahouète avec cette fic ( Et heureusement que je ne suis pas payée pour ce ramassis de débilités ! )**

**Thême : "lettre"**

**Rating : tous publics**

**Personnages : Viktor Krum, Severus Snape ( Rogue ), Ron Weasley, hermione Granger ( Que de noms pour une si petite fic ! )****

* * *

**

Viktor n'aurait jamais envoyé cette lettre s'il avait su...

Ron, aveuglé par sa jalousie, l'avait décachetée et lue alors que sa femme se trouvait au travail, au Ministère. Fou de rage, il était parti, emportant la lettre, laissant un mot à Hermione pour lui expliquer brièvement qu'il la quittait.

Morte de chagrin, celle-ci était allée pleurer dans les bras de son ancien professeur de Potions, Severus Snape. Elle ne les avait jamais quittés, avait épousé l'homme et donné naissance à deux magnifiques bambins.

Non, Viktor n'aurait jamais envoyé sa déclaration à Hermione... Mais en même temps, comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

* * *

**Plu ? Pas plu ? Tapez 1 pour éliminer la fic, tapez 2 pour la garder, 3 pour pousser l'auteur à continuer... ( Nannnn y'en a qui ont pas compris : c'est pas l'AUTEUR qu'il faut taper !! Mince alors ! Réflechissez ! ). Allez, pitié, une review ( N'oubliez pas, c'est notre seul salaire !!! )**

**Bon, j'en ai déjà deux d'avance, donc si je peux venir demain... Vous en aurez un en rab' ! Mais vous reviewez quand même, hein ???**

**Lok'**


	3. Bague de Fiancailles

**Un troisième drabble ( bonus parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir updater aujourd'hui ! ) de 200 mots cette fois... Pour changer, un petit JPLE...**

**Thème : Aucun, pur délire personnel !**

**Rating : Tous publics ( à part evidemment si des boutons vous poussent rien qu'à la mention du mot "alliance", mais dans ce cas je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous... )**

**Perosnnages : Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black.

* * *

**

Après les courses qu'elle avait faites pour la semaine, Lily revenait au Manoir Potter.

Elle marchait, tranquille, quand elle les vit, assis tous les deux à une table du Dragon Fumeur. Il dégageait de la scène une telle sensation de plénitude et de bonheur qu'elle ne s'approcha pas pour les saluer. Elle resta à distance, quelques instants, pour savourer cette scène.

James discutait avec Sirius. Il porta la main à sa poche et en sortit un petit écrin en velour bordeaux foncé. _Ma couleur préférée_, pensa Lily. Il le tendit à son ami, qui l'ouvrit, et découvrit, époustouflé, une bague de fiançailles en diamant à l'intérieur. _Mais... Mais... Mais ! James était SON petit ami, non ? Et il... Il... Avec Sirius ? James était... Noooooooooon..._

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était approchée de la table. Elle vit Sirius faire les gros yeux à son ami en tenant d'être assez discret. Celui-ci rangea précipitamment et fébrilement la petite boîte rouge dans sa poche, et se retourna vers sa copine, le visage cramoisi.

- Salut chérie ! tenta-t'il, la voix mal assurée.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. _Il La trompait avec son meilleur ami !_

_

* * *

_

**Ah oui, il parait que l'amour rend bête...**

**Rendez-vous demain pour la suite... Et surtout, surtout, si vous voulez que je continue, donnez-moi des idées ;-)**

**Lok'**

**PS : Merci bcp à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, et notamment les revieweurs anonymes que je ne peux remercier directement ! Continuez, surtout, n'arrêtez pas ;-)**


	4. Cristal

**Envie de vous faire plaisir, ou envie de vous faire partager ce délire ? Je ne sais... Mais attention, que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer... Hein ? **

**Un petit merci ( un gros, peut-être ? ) à mes reviewers adorés ( auxquels j'ai répondu, évidemment ! ) et très rapides, qui envoient de leurs nouvelles deux minutes à peine après que j'ai updaté, je veux bien sûr parler de Zazaone et HarmonieG, celles-qui-reviewent-plus-vite-que-leur-ombre ! Merci merci à vous ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop, c'est plus un délire qu'un truc sérieux, je crois que ca me dérangeait un peu de ne poster que cela un jour...**

**Thème : Aucun. Si ce n'est : Délire !**

**Personnage : Sybil Trelawney ( On change un peu ! )**

**Avertissement : Zazaone, j'espère que tout ceci ne va pas te choquer T'inquiète il reste ton homme-à-toi ;-)**

* * *

L'atmosphère de la salle était comme à son habitude pesante. La lumière tamisée et l'encens n'y étaient pas pour rien. La professeur de divination de Poudlard était assise, à la table, penchée sur une sphère d'un bleu éclatant.

Les élèves faisaient souvent preuve de sous-estime, voire même de mépris à son égard, mettant sérieusement en doute son don de double-vue. Ce jour là, elle ne pouvait manifestement leur donner tort. A l'évidence, son troisième oeil ne se décidait pas à travailler : le visage du Maître des Potions, Severus Snape, s'imposait toujours à son esprit alors qu'elle regardait dans sa boule de cristal. Elle se détourna. Son troisième oeil devait être perturbé par les mauvaises ondes émises par les élèves à l'approche des examens. Oui, ce devait être cela.

Jamais Sybil ne pensa qu'elle pouvait avoir, pour la première fois, _vu_ réellement le futur en toute connaissance de cause...

* * *

**J'ai pêché cette idée débile à la suite d'une fic intitulée "Quand potions rime avec chansons"... je vous répète que les ST/SS ce n'est pas spécialement mon truc, mais pourquoi pas changer de temps en temps ? Surtout que je ne les ai torturés que durant le temps de 150 mots **

**Message spécial à l'intention de HarmonieG : j'ai écrit ton drabble ( 200 mots )... Je le posterai demain, en espérant qu'il te plaira...**

**Voilà, que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer, même si vous savez que je continuerai ( syouplé ! )...**

**A demain, **

**Lok'**


	5. Sucettes à courgette

**Bonsoir à tous ! Aujourd'hui, le drabble est dédié à HarmonieG, qui m'a gentiment proposé un mot : "courgette". J'avoue, j'ai honteusement repris une histoire drôle célèbre, mais franchement, dans ma tête, ça a fait TILT !**

**Donc, ben, j'espère que cela ne vous décevra pas trop : 200 mots c'est pas trop long à lire à la limité ;-)**

**Genre : humour**

**Thème : courgette**

**Personnages : Albus Dumbledore, le vendeur.**

* * *

Le vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanches entra dans la confiserie, et s'approcha du comptoir.

- Ya-t'il quelqu'un ? demanda-t'il polimment.

Un petit homme rondouillard arriva alors, et dit :

- Oui, Monsieur, que désirez-vous ?

- Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez des sucettes à la courgette... avoua le vieux mage.

- Euh... Non, répondit le vendeur, étonné.

- Ah... fit-il, de dépit.

Il s'en retourna. Il revint tous les jours, à partir de cette fois-là, et demanda chaque fois s'il y avait des sucettes - ou autres sucreries - à la courgette. La réponse était toujours négative. Mais le confiseur se dit finalement qu'il n'était pas forcèment une mauvais idée d'en faire, vu qu'une personne au moins en achèterait. Il décida donc d'en mettre au point. Le jour suivant, le mage blanc revint.

- Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez des sucettes à la courgette... demanda-t'il pour la énième fois.

- Hé bien, Monsieur ! fit le vendeur à la place de l'éternelle négation. Justement ! J'en ai !

Il n'en était pas peu fier.

- C'est pas bon, hein ?

_Albus Dumbledore repartit comme chaque jour avec un petit sachet de bonbons au citron.

* * *

**Et voilà... Encore un jour de passé... J'espère que vous avez aimé... Une seule solution pour me le dire : the review !!! S'il vous plait...**_

**En tous cas encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un mot ;-)**

**Lok'**


	6. Severus vs chat

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !!! Allez aujourd'hui, mon histoire est dédiée à Zazaone. C'est marrant, je venais de la boucler quand j'ai reçu une review... Mais quelle review ! Et evidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement... Comme quoi, qui se ressemble s'assemble, ma chère ;-) En tous cas, une chose est sûre, avec ta bande de zigotos vous avez réussi à me rendre fan de ce magnifique personnage...**

**Encore merci à tous les revieweurs !**

**Genre : Humour**

**Personnages : Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, et le Grand, l'Illustre, Severus Snape !

* * *

**

- Tu comprends, Molly, il est beau, compréhensif, intelligent... Je ne crois pas pouvoir vivre, sans lui... J'y tiens énormèment !

Severus, de sa cachette, sourit, tandis qu'il voyait la plus agée des Weasley acquiescer. Il avait eu raison de suivre Hermione pour entendre ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Tout ceci était vraiment intéressant ! Oui, il la demanderait en mariage ce soir...

Il y eut un mouvement sur les genoux de sa bien-aimée, suivi d'un faible gémissement.

- Oui, Pattenrond, tu es vraiment le plus beau...

Dépité, Severus fit volte-face et s'en retourna chez lui... Tant pis, il lui demanderait quand même !

* * *

**A demain, et n'oubliez pas le tour par la case REVIEW please ;-)**

**Lok'**


	7. Douze

_Arrrfff ca faisait longtemps, j'avoue ! Je ne faisais que passer ces derniers temps, mais je ne vous ai absolument pas oubliés ! Je bloque sur un passage sur ma trad', le reste est fait, ca ne devrait plus tarder si je trouve un moment ( Bac blanc la semaine prochaine oblige ! )..._

_Bref, pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste 400 mots ! Sans compter le titre ! Heureux ? En plus, c'est sur un personnage pas souvent utilisé. Moi je l'aime bcp ! D'ailleurs.. Nan, je me tais ! Chuuuut ! Secret défense :p_

_En tous cas, encore merci pour les reviews, je ne vous le dirai jamais assez ! Je n'en ai jamais eu autant sur une fic !_

_Genre : Humour ( noir :p )_

_Personnages : Nicolas Flamel, Pernelle_

_Couples : Oui, un... Devinez qui ??? MDR !_

* * *

**DOUZE**

A cent dix huit ans, Nicolas Flamel, alchimiste de son état, commençait à devenir las. Le poids des années se faisant sentir, il se trouvait réellement vieux, à présent, et il désespérait de jamais trouver ce qu'il avait consacré sa vie à chercher. Il soupira. Aujourd'hui, il devait faire sa douzième tentative.

Onze fois déjà, il avait ajouté et mélangé avec soin les ingrédients dans le chaudron.

Onze fois déjà, il avait attendu avec impatience la fin de la cinquième année d'efforts journaliers.

Onze fois déjà, il avait sorti du chaudron une pierre brillante et l'avait déposée avec amour sur un coussin en soie rouge.

Onze fois déjà, il avait préparé l'élixir, répétant inlassablement tous les gestes.

Onze fois déjà, il avait échoué. La potion avait tourné au poison à chaque fois.

Il refit les mêmes gestes une douzième fois, se remémorant les consignes de sécurité connues par coeur depuis des années. Tout mouvement était calculé au millimètre près, chaque seconde était comptée. Il ne laissa pas l'excitation faire trembler sa main. Cinq années de plus le tueraient, il n'avait pas droit à l'échec, cette fois.

Il saisit la pierre brûlante à deux mains. Longue d'une soixantaine de centimètres, elle était d'un rouge sang profond. Il la plongea délicatement dans le petit chaudron de cuivre gris, où le liquide se mit à bouillonner.

Douze secondes...

Onze...

Dix... Il laissa échapper un léger soupir.

Neuf...

Huit... Il remonta une nouvelle fois sa manche, fébrilement.

Sept...

Six... Il essuya son front luisant d'un revers de main.

Cinq...

Quatre... Il retint sa respiration.

Trois...

Deux... Il se pencha au dessus du récipient.

Une...

Il poussa rapidement le chaudron hors du feu, en sortit la pierre qu'il reposa avec douceur sur son coussin. Il recueillit le liquide ambré dans un flacon. Il se retourna, fiévreux, et le tendit à sa femme, interrogatif. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Elle le porta à ses lèvres, appréhensive, en but deux gorgées. Une douzaine de secondes suffirent à Nicolas Flamel pour se rendre compte qu'il avait réussi. Réussi ! Le teint de sa femme s'éclairait, ses rides s'estompaient... L'élixir avait fonctionné !

Elle aussi paraissait radieuse, et le regardait avec des yeux brillants de bonheur. C'était donc avec elle, Pernelle - la bien nommée - qu'il passerait sa vie. Elle, qui profiterait de sa pierre. Elle, qui était de quarante ans sa cadette. Elle, sa douzième femme !

* * *

_J'ai utilisé le douze parce que sept, ca fait trop penser à Voldemort, et que Nicolas Flamel et Albus Dumbledore ont découvert les 12 propriétés du sang de dragon. En plus, 12 est un nombre puissant magiquement !_

_Ca vous a plu ? Pas plu ? Une seule solution pour me le dire... Une tite review même un seul mot ? Rien qu'un "continue" aninyme me ferait énormèment plaisir :p_

_A bientot je l'espère,_

_Lokkkkkkk'_


	8. L'hippogriffe

**Vous m'aviez oubliée ? Ca m'étonne pas... Je sais, je suis inexcusable. En plus, vous savez à quoi je passe mon temps libre ? A engloutir les DVD de Kaamelott !!!**

**Bizouilles**

**L'hippogriffe**

Par Lokness

Personnages : Remus et Sirius ( et Buck ! )

Rating : Tous publics

Le problème de l'hippogriffe avait déjà été abordé de nombreuses fois, se terminant souvent en prise de... Bec. Même s'il refusait d'exposer Buck aux dangers mortels qui le menaceraient à Poudlard ou à tout autre endroit, Remus ne supportait plus sa présence au 12, square Grimmault.

Outre le fait qu'il mangeait pour quatre, occupait une chambre à lui tout seul - qu'il fallait constamment nettoyer et rembourrer après ses accès de colère - il fallait ajouter qu'il n'était pas non plus un modèle de discrétion. Il réveillait le portrait de la mère de Sirius en moyenne une fois par nuit - et jusqu'à six quand il était en forme - à cause de ses cris stridents, les obligeant l'un ou l'autre à se lever avant qu'elle n'ameute tout le quartier.

Et puis, il fallait dire aussi que, tout le temps que Sirius passait à s'occuper de Buck, il ne le passait pas avec lui. Mais Remus n'avait jamais osé mettre cet argument sur le tapis. En même temps, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ne supporte pas l'hippogriffe, pas vrai ?

**Quelle mauvaise foi ce Remus **

**Allez, une tite review ???**

**Lokkkkkkkkk'**


	9. Problème dans la douche

_Me revlà ! Nan, vous m'avez pas oublié tout de même ? Ben oui, j'avoue, sans ordi c'est dûr ! Du coup je ne peux updater mes fics... J'ai fait un effort, là, pour aller demander aux voisins, parce que j'ai lu une fic hier qui m'a mis cette idée dans la tête. Donc voilà un ti chapitre pour vous !_

_Attention : Cette fic est interdite à toute personne saine d'esprit. Vous êtes prévenus._

_Lisez bien !_

* * *

Pourquoi au nom de Merlin avait-il dû oublier ca, dans un moment si crucial ? C'était pourtant une des bases de la Magie. Et la seule, l'unique entorse aux sorts anti-transplanage qu'il aavit mis en place pour protéger l'école. Hermione Granger aurait pu réciter la page par coeur, bien sûr, mais même Goyle aurait été capable de s'en souvenir. Ce n'était pas peu dire ! Mais lui, le Plus Grand Sorcier du Monde, avait oublié.

Et il en payait maintenant le prix, alors que, la pluie chaude qui coulait de la douche glissant sur sa chevelure et sa barbe argentées, et que son visage devenait plus que cramoisi, il tentait d'ôter de façon discrète sa main de sur son aine, en essayant de faire paraître ce geste anodin. De toute évidence, sa combine fonctionna puisque l'elfe demanda :

- Monsieur le Directeur a appelé Dobby, Monsieur ?

* * *

_Ceux qui ont compris tout de suite, je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner : vous ouvrez la fenêtre... Non, encore mieux, vous la laissez fermer, et vous sautez à travers. Je ne vois aucune autre solution à votre problème _

_Bizz à tous et merci à ceux qui enverront des reviews !_


	10. Stars

**Wow me revoilà Bon allez, aujourd'hui c'est Noel, et puis mes mains ont glissé sur le clavier alors que je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'étais en train de faire... Alors, ENJOY !**

* * *

Rêveur, Firenze regardait la surface de l'eau. A quoi pensait-il ?

A cette année qu'il avait passée à enseigner une nouvelle fois à des élèves plus attirés par son originalité que par ce qu'il avait à leur apprendre.

A ce mois qui avait filé sans qu'il ne puisse plus d'une fois sortir se promener comme il le faisait aujourd'hui.

A cette semaine qu'il avait regardée s'enfuir en se disant que, peut-être, il pourrait demander une augmentation à Dumbledore.

A cette journée qui venait de s'écouler sans autre évênement que les bassement matérielles plaintes de Sybil Trelawney et les nombreuses heures de retenues distribuées par Severus Rogue.

A cette heure qui avait coulé alors que lui-même admirait la pureté de l'eau.

A cette minute où il avait vu dans le reflet du ciel étoilé que l'étoile du berger était très visible. Ce soir là, une très bonne chose allait se produire, si l'on en croyait les astres. Et Firenze croyait les astres.

Une nouvelle lueur apparut dans le reflet. Intrigué, il leva la tête vers la tour d'astronomie. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus du toit.

Cela aurait suffit à détourner beaucoup de monde de l'étude du ciel.

Mais Firenze continuait à croire.

* * *

**Vous pouvez voir ca comme une "peut-être" vision par rapport au tome 7. Ou comme une preuve du non-fondement de l'étude des astres...**

**Review ?**


	11. Sans Titre

**Hello ! Bon, je vous poste ce petit drabble aujourd'hui ( je l'ai écrit "hier" à deux heures du mat', donc on ne pouvait pas faire plus tôt... ) et j'espère pouvoir poster celui pour Victoria bientôt ( il est écrit, mais tu comprendras peut-être pourquoi j'ai préféré poster celui-ci avant ).**

**Encore un grand merci à Loulou2a et Victoria Shaw pour avoir laissé un p'ti mot sur le drabble précédent !**

**Titre : Sans titre**

**Disclaimer : Non, non, je ne suis pas milliardaire...**

**Personnages : Hermione, Harry, Viktor, Cormac, etc... Bref, une longue liste **

**Genre : Euh... C'est pas franchement rigolo cette fois. Enfin, à part pour ceux qui, comme moi, n'aiment pas beaucoup ce personnage. Comme on dit : "le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres".**

* * *

Les jointures de ses doigts avaient craqué, quand il avait serré - d'une façon qui se voulait discrète - son poing dans la poche de sa robe. Il n'avait alors que treize ans mais, sans parvenir à expliquer pourquoi, il supportait mal de voir Harry serrer Hermione si tendrement dans ses bras. 

Ses nerfs avaient laché, quand deux ans plus tard, à l'occasion du Bal de Noël, il avait appris qu'Hermione appelait Krum _Viktor_. Et qu'il l'appelait Herr-miô-neuh. Et que, de plus il l'avait invitée à passer une semaine chez lui pendant les vacances. Ce n'était tout simplement pas_ correct_. Ce type ne la méritait pas.

Son nez avait été écrasé, quand il s'était reçu en pleine figure le poing de Cormac MacLaggen - son grand rival au poste de Gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch, entre autres... Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se souvint de la Règle Numéro Un en temps de guerre : ne jamais s'attaquer à plus grand et plus fort que soi.

Son coeur avait failli exploser, quand si peu de temps après cette histoire, Hermione avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et l'avait laissé caresser ses cheveux pour la réconforter. Il avait vaguement l'idée que c'était _mal_ de profiter de la jeune fille dans un moment pareil, mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir coupable.

Mais finalement ce fut sa nuque qui se brisa dans un craquement sinistre - qu'il n'entendit pas -, quand il chuta de la tour d'astronomie. Il venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans, mais s'il avait bien compris une chose dans la vie, c'était qu'il n'arriverait jamais à arracher Hermione aux griffes de Snape.

Ah ! S'il avait été plus doué avec les filles...

* * *

**Bon, pour la quatrième partie j'ai un peu inventé. Mais pour le reste, j'ai essayé de mettre des histoires probables ( ou du moins possibles ). Quant à la cinquième partie... Etant donné que j'ai lu le livre 7, je peux vous dire que c'est UA. Ron ne se jettera pas du haut de la tour d'astronomie.**

**Bon, assez rigolé ( humpff ), je vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations. Merci de m'avoir lue... merci d'avance pour ceux qui laisseront une petite review,**

**Et à bientôt !**

**LoKneSS**


	12. Je ne suis qu'un faire valoir

**Merci à la fidèle Loulou2a ( la sadique ), Zazaone ( qui ne m'a pas oubliée malgré tout ), et C Elise ( encore merci pour les reviews ! ). Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le précédent !**

**Titre : Je ne suis qu'un faire-valoir...**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, à part l'esprit brumeux qui vous présente ca...**

**Genre : Pas drôle mais pas triste non plus... General, dirons nous simplement **

**Rating : Tous publics

* * *

**

Il a fermé son poing sur moi mais je cherche à m'échapper, frénétiquement, j'essaye encore et encore de me soustraire à sa force. Il me laisse un peu de liberté, soudain, et, grogui, je fuis péniblement cette prison dorée.

Mais cette fuite est illusoire. Sitôt, il me rattrappe et me plie à sa volonté. Je me résigne à admettre ce que je suis : un prisonnier.

Et toujours, je suis victime des huées et des quolibets. Je suis une bête de foire. Lui, par contre, est ovationné, adulé par ses admirateurs.

Quelqu'un se dresse contre lui et lui demande d'arrêter. Il abdique.

Et je replonge dans l'oubli, dans la chaleur de la poche de James Potter, mes ailes blessées recroquevillées contre moi.

* * *

**Qui a dit que les pensées d'un Vif d'Or n'étaient pas intéressantes ?**

**Plu ? Pas plu ? Je ne perçois ni les chèques, ni le liquide. Mais j'accepte les reviews !**


	13. Pour son égoïsme

_Heyyyyy !! Je suis spure que vous m'avez oubliée... Ohlala à ce stade je ne suis même plus pas excusable, c'est carrêment de l'abandon pur et simple. Et vous allez voir que je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai... Pfff je suis en plein partiels... Horrible. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir mon année... Enfin bref toute la p'tite vie d'une p'tite Lokness... ca fait si longtemps ! Vous savez à quel point vous m'avez manqué ?? _

_Ce qui m'a motivée ? Une review que j'ai reçue il n'y a pas longtemps pour "Sans eux"... Comme quoi il suffit de peu. Je vais peut être m'y remettre. Quand j'aurai le temps. En tous cas je viens d'avoir une inspiration subite enfin sachez que ca reste tout de même de la basse littérature... Il y a mieux !! et donc je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ??". ce devait être dans une fic longue... Finalement ce sera dans un drabble... j'espère qu'il y a assez de matière pour comprendre... Sur ce je vous laisse, Bisousssss et j'espère une tite review ?_

_Lok'_

**Pour son égoïsme...**

**A Lokness' fanfiction**

**Persos : Lily, James, Severus, Remus, Sirius... Toute la petite troupe !**

**Rating : Tous publics**

**Genre : Humour**

N'en restait pas moins que Lily Evans ne savait que faire...

Bien sûr James était beau, riche, intelligent, drôle, sympathique, doué, sportif... Et elle en passait et des meilleures. Bien sûr il semblait – après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à se poser la question – être réellement amoureux d'elle. Bien sûr tout le monde lui avait dit qu'ils formeraient le plus merveilleux couple de Poudlard. Bien sûr elle avait remarqué qu'il avait cessé de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en sa présence, qu'il embêtait moins Severus, et qu'il ne vantait plus ses talents au Quidditch à tout va...

Mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne supportait pas son comportement envers Remus ? Cette façon de lui dire en ricanant que, ses problèmes de fourrure – tout le monde savait bien que le lapin de Remus était particulièrement hargneux et dangereux – eux, s'en moquaient. Qu'il ne devait pas y penser, et encore moins quand il était avec eux. A quoi Sirius renchérissait que s'il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler, ils lui en causerait, eux des problèmes... C'était si bassement égoïste.

* * *

_Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Review ? _

_Roooooo allez ca fait si longtemps... des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux _

_J'vous aimmmmme !_

* * *


	14. D'amour et de romantisme

Un petit drabble pour égayer ces déjà belles journées de pré-Noël. Bonne fêtes à tous si je ne vous revois pas d'ici là...

Titre : D'amour et de romantisme

Pairing : Lily Evans et James Potter

Rating : K. Quoique, cela pourrait choquer des âmes sensibles ( humouuuuur )

Lok'

_

* * *

_

_Des chevaux ailés ? Les calèches de Poudlard ? Une roseraie ?_

« Le mariage le plus romantique qui soit » lui avait promis son amour. Lily Evans ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder tandis qu'elle revêtait sa belle robe moldue d'un blanc immaculé. Le déroulement du mariage était une surprise, et Lily aimait les surprises, surtout celles de James. Elle soupira de bonheur. Même si seuls leurs amis proches étaient présents, ce jour serait sans aucun doute un des plus beaux de sa vie. Elle chaussa ses talons légers et but une dernière gorgée de champagne pour dissiper sa tension.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Comment ça « pas réussi » ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'un « pas réussi » suffira à me détourner du mariage parfait ? Vous délirez mon petit père ! »

James Potter n'avait pas pour habitude de bousculer les gens – sauf les Slytherins et les Mangemorts, la moldue de sœur de Lily et les profs de Poudlard – mais il dissimulait avec beaucoup de mal son stress grandissant. Il avait tout prévu, tout, et ce jour resterait dans les annales. Alors, s'il le fallait, il irait lui même s'en charger !

- « Pas de soucis Prongs, je m'en charge » lui assura un Sirius Black venu fort opportunément à la rescousse.

Ledit Prongs sourit, heureux d'avoir des amis de valeur pour l'épauler.

- « Alors, c'est bon, tu te souviens bien. Lily arrive au terrain au bras de Remus; pendant ce temps là tu te débrouilles pour ensorceler le Vif, puis tu le lâches afin qu'il arrive au même moment que je surgis vêtu de ma tenue de Quidditch sur mon balai, et quand Lily le prend dans sa main il s'ouvre pour délivrer les alliances. Bien sûr il faudra que tu te dépêches si tu veux arriver à temps, parce que tes mouvements vont être assez ralentis avec ton déguisement de souaffle... » finit-il, songeur.

* * *

Si vous avez le temps, une petite review est toujours la bienvenue... N'empêche, la pauvre Lily n'est pas au bout de ses surprises xD Aaaah les mecs !


	15. Surnom

_Trop de temps passé. J'ai envie d'écrire, mais si peu de temps... J'ai quelques idées mais trop peur de ne pas en venir à bout. Bref, je vous sers un joli plateau d'excuses au lieu de m'y mettre sérieusement... Désolée :) J'espère que ca drabble vous plaira... Et rien de tel qu'une review pour motiver les gens à écrire ;)_

_Bisouillement vôtre,_

_Pika._

* * *

Elle haïssait ce surnom. Elle l'avait répété à qui voulait bien l'entendre ( et à Poudlard, ces personnes là étaient nombreuses ), et, finalement, également à ceux qui ne voulaient pas ( à Poudlard toujours, les couloirs avaient cette faculté de faire résonner les paroles lancées avec fracas. Difficile de passer à côté ). De fait, tout le monde savait cela. Sauf, vraisemblablement, la petite voix dans sa tête qui n'arrêtait pas de lui susurrer LE mot détestable et d'une manière qui se voulait... Oui oui, détestable elle aussi. Et bien trop semblable à la voix de celui qui gâchait sa vie depuis trop longtemps.

Quelques années plus tard cependant, tout le monde l'appelait ainsi. Et, assez étrangement ( elle tenait à le préciser, tout de même ), elle appréciait ça. Encore quelques années, et personne ne se souvenait de son vrai prénom : aimée de tous, adulée, citée comme exemple, traitée en héroïne, jalousée, admirée ( et, il faut quand même ajouter, « morte » ), on ne retenait de son prénom que le diminutif qu'en avait fait son mari. Et du haut de son nuage céleste, Lily Potter ne pouvait qu'en avoir le sourire aux lèvres.


	16. Retenue

_Hello =) re-moi, et en forme comme vous le voyez ! Merci à ceux qui ne m'ont pas oubliée, et aux petits nouveaux... Muchissimos Besos !_

* * *

Armando Dippet faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Merlin savait qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout passer pour un Directeur sévère mais là ( et Bertie Crochue la toute-puissante lui en était témoin ) la confrontation semblait inévitable.

On toqua à la porte.

« Entrez, entrez Apollon ! » fit-il, « Amenez-moi donc cette mauvaise graine ! »

Derrière le concierge à l'air réjoui ( il avait reçu un mois auparavant des chaînes spéciales pour ses cachots, et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion des les utiliser... Mais le vent tournait en sa faveur ), se tenait la terroriste. Droite comme un I, les mains croisées devant elle, elle fixait le Directeur à travers ses lunettes carrées. Pour un peu il se serait senti mal à l'aise.

« Bien, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, _encore une fois_, Miss ? » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, un sourire innocent étant déjà apparu sur son visage pourtant strict. « Des bombabouses dans les couloirs du quatrième étage, un crapaud ensorcelé, de la poudre de croc de manticore dans les boissons des Serpentards, et maintenant un cognard confusé ? Qu'attendez-vous donc ? Que je vous interdise le Quidditch à vie ? Que je vous vire simplement de Poudlard ? »

Pour la première fois de la conversation elle prit un air embêté. Que croyait-elle donc ? Si Dumbledore ne chantait pas quotidiennement ses louanges pour ses résultats spectaculaires en métamorphose et ne l'avait pas menacé de le transformer en Nifleur s'il prenait des mesures trop drastiques ( il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Armando Dippet n'était pas assez fou pour croire qu'il n'en était pas réellement capable, si l'envie lui prenait ), l'épineux problème aurait été réglé depuis longtemps.

Il soupira.

« Ne pourriez-vous donc pas prendre exemple sur Tom Jedusor, parfois ? Vous agressez les Serpentards sans aucune raison, mais avez-vous une seule seconde pensé qu'ils étaient de bien meilleures personnes que vous ? »

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel, et il lui fit part de sa punition : deux heures de retenue tous les soirs avec Picott pendant une semaine, et une lettre d'excuse à rédiger à la prof de vol. Alors qu'elle repartait vers son dortoir, la démarche toujours aussi droite, le chignon bien haut sur sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou.

« Il serait temps de voir la vérité en face : vous ne ferez rien de votre vie, Miss McGonagall ! »


End file.
